


Penumbra

by Martianico



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: Dark!Gin enjoys to abuse of, uhm, his authority. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/gifts).




End file.
